For electronic devices with optical elements, such as light-emitting diode (“LED”) devices, the optical element is typically molded with a layer of transparent or translucent molding compound. In prior art molding systems for such electronic devices, the said molding compound is usually molded by either dispensing the molding compound into molding cavities directly, or by injection molding. However, it has been found that both these approaches offer unsatisfactory yield and productivity, and the precision of the processes has been lacking. Material waste is sometimes also substantial.
More recently, compression molding has provided a viable solution for panel type packages, but compression molding requires flow paths to link all the single units, which may cause contamination on the substrate's electrical contacts. It would be desirable to harness the positive aspects of transfer molding in order to avoid some of the disadvantages faced when dispensing molding compound for molding.